


E N D

by soljm



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dark, Everyone is Dead, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Past Rape/Non-con, Short, Suicide, Underage Rape/Non-con, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, but it's mild i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soljm/pseuds/soljm
Summary: A tragic end to a beautiful story...After the struggles to debut as nine, everything seems to fall apart for the group...





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I AM WARNING FOR THE LAST TIME, EVERYONE WILL DIE SO IF YOU'RE NOT PREPARED THEN EXIT IMMEDIATELY
> 
> Although I say that, it's not really emotional. It's more just death and not anything tear-jerking or heartbreaking (OK, maybe a little heartbreaking but you're probably not going to be crying because it's not written to be depressing(lies) nor is it good enough to make you cry)
> 
> This story is basically just me in my emo phase thinking about really dark (and possibly real) things that can occur to people.
> 
> I guess it's a story that shows how fragile the human mind can be (in my perspective at least).
> 
> Also if y'all somehow made 'till here, cross-posted on Wattpad under Soljm_ because character minimum allowance lmao

**The Beginning Of The End**

* * *

_Unfair_

Why was life so unfair?

"You were born this way." They said.

Was that suppose to make people feel any better about themselves?

People scrutinised you for being different.

So why did they advocate individuality?

≿————- ❈ ————-≾

Woojin was never one to show his emotions, even when he wanted to yell and scream to his heart's content, he never did. However, that proved to be too much for him.

One way or another, all his members were dating each other

Chan and Jeongin

Minho and Jisung

Changbin and Felix

Hyunjin and Seungmin

And Woojin? He felt alone. Left out. Unnoticed.

Even the fans gave him little attention.

Attention. Love.

That was all he desired. He did not care about money or fame.

But that was all he never got.

≿————- ❈ ————-≾

_Alone_

Never leave them _alone_.

No good will come of it.

≿————- ❈ ————-≾

Stray Kids had just finished their promotion for their most recent album and were given a day off. Needless to say, Woojin was left alone, again.

He spent all day thinking about a decision.

And he made it.

≿————- ❈ ————-≾

_Darkness_

Where there is light, there will always be darkness.

But why do people ignore it?

Why do they not accept the reality that darkness exists?

People ignore the dark side of life.

They make fun of depression and anxiety.

≿————- ❈ ————-≾

All the members were back at the dorm, none had questioned the absence of Woojin until it was 11 PM. They had assumed he went out by himself, or to catch up with some of his old friends from when he was a trainee. No one cared. No one.

≿————- ❈ ————-≾

_Escape_

What options did you have?

How do you cope?

Running away or confrontation?

No one helps; they do not care.

≿————- ❈ ————-≾

Jeongin entered the room he shared with Woojin, Minho, and Felix, exhausted and wanting to lie down and enter his dreamland. Getting his clothes and heading towards the bathroom, he sees a figure occupying the bathroom.

_Woojin hyung? Since when did he get home?_  

Ignoring his own question, Jeongin began to creep towards the older male, wanting to scare him.

Oh, boy was _he_ in for a surprise.

≿————- ❈ ————-≾

_Comfort_

The good type or the bad?

The hugging, the hand holding, the kisses, and the cuddles?

**or**

The knife, the blade, the blood, and the pain?

Was there another option?

_Of course...an option that will always be available:_

For anyone, anywhere, any time...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**S U I C I D E**

≿————- ❈ ————-≾

"NOOOOOO, WOOJIN HYUNG!"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp


	2. Seungjin pt. 1

**Story 1 - 황.김 pt. 1/3**

* * *

> **[BREAKING] Rookie Boy Group Member Suicides**
> 
> Woojin Kim of rookie boy group 'Stray Kids' has been confirmed dead by authorities after fellow member Jeongin 'I.N' Yang found him in their dorm bathroom and rang emergency services yesterday night.
> 
> It is believed that he was depressed however was not diagnosed with depression. Dr. Park confirmed earlier today that he was approached by Kim a few weeks ago concerning his health but was not aware of the severity of the situation until Lee's death yesterday night.
> 
> The time of death was determined to be around 21:45. All members were taken in for questioning and the police were able to confirm that it was a suicide.
> 
> Kim's family has been contacted and his funeral has yet to be decided. The family has revealed that they will be holding a public funeral for his fans to attend and give their condolence.
> 
> Written by A. L.

≿————- ❈ ————-≾

> **[BREAKING] Stray Kids cancels all activities following the death of a member**
> 
> A representative of JYP Entertainment has confirmed that rookie boy group Stray Kids will be going on hiatus following the passing of a member Woojin.
> 
> More information has been revealed on the location and date of the funeral. It will be held at ***** on March 25th, 2019. Stray Kids member and leader, Bang Chan, will be speaking at the funeral.
> 
> We send our condolence to Woojin's family, friends and members.
> 
> Written by A. L.

≿————- ❈ ————-≾

Hyunjin was broken. He lost Woojin. A member, a friend, a brother.

_Why? Why did he suicide? Were we not good enough for him?_

Tears rolled down his cheeks as more droplets continue to chase each other down the two sides of his face. He was sitting at the corner of his bed, in total darkness. Sobbing away the pain that broke his mask, the pain that broke his act, the pain that broke _Hyunjin_.

Over the next few days, Hyunjin would hardly eat, he hardly ever left his room. He chose to stay in complete darkness 24/7, only accepting the comforts of his own boyfriend, Seungmin.

They spent their days and nights like this, cuddling; drowning in their pool of misery and depression. They were still unable to believe the reality that they were not good enough for Woojin. They could not believe that Woojin was gone, that he took his own life. No, it was not because they could not believe it, they did not want to. They refused reality.

≿————- ❈ ————-≾

_Dream_

A fake reality where everything you desire comes true.

Yet, why did it seem so dangerous?

An endless loop of love, happiness, and joy,

But _that_ still existed...

**DARKNESS**

≿————- ❈ ————-≾

That was what consumed the soul of Hwang Hyunjin.

He could no longer think, function, or feel. He was no longer human. All he needed was his boyfriend and he convinced himself that he was fine, he did not need the members; he only needed Seungmin.

Days turned into weeks and Hyunjin has managed to isolate Seungmin and himself away from the others. They were worried, however, were unable to do anything. Whenever they asked if he was okay, Hyunjin simply told them to go away. They tried asking Seungmin, but Hyunjin only became more possessive.

Weeks turned into months and Seungmin was no longer able to talk to the other members unless Hyunjin was put under a sleeping pill. Every time he saw Seungmin talk to the other members, he would roughly pull the younger by the arm to their shared bedroom and confine Seungmin with him there for days.

However, Seungmin did not care. He was too deeply in love with the older to care. He would do anything for _his_ Hyunjin.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would you call this whipped or unhealthy obsession? probably unhealthy obsession or whatever it is


	3. Seungjin pt. 2

**Story 1 - 황.김 pt. 2/3**

* * *

It has been 2 months since Hyunjin pulled Seungmin into confinement and 5 months since Woojin left. Neither Hyunjin nor Seungmin were talking to the members. Of course, they were worried and tried everything they could to get the two out of their room but were only left in vain. 

It was late at night, nearing 12AM, when Chan heard the door open and his name being called. Standing up, he walked over to the source of the sound and found himself in front of a messy Hyunjin. Happy to see the younger after 2 months, Chan crushed him in a hug, repeatedly asking if he was okay. Hyunjin only smiled, nodding his heading in confirmation.

Behind Hyunjin, Chan could see Seungmin standing awkwardly, a result of not interacting any of the members for 2 whole months. Chan pulled away from the hug and pushed pass Hyunjin, now standing in front of Seungmin with open arms. The youngest of the three ran into his arms, giving into the warmth of the eldest. 

However, contrary to the happiness that should have filled the small reunion, both Hyunjin and Seungmin had a serious expression on their faces. Chan, having noticed that the two did not reciprocate his happiness, made sure to ask if there was a problem. 

The two looked at each other before turning back to Chan, breaking the news to him. No, they were not going to be interacting with the members like Chan thought they would have after coming out of their rooms. The couple told Chan that they were going to take a week vacation to Jeju Island. 

Disappointed that they were _again_ going to avoid the members, Chan only nodded in agreement, convincing himself that they needed the vacation to recollect their thoughts. He convinced himself that they needed a healing experience and Jeju seemed to be the perfect vacation spot for them. 

It was then that Chan noticed the two suitcases in the room. They were already packed and Chan thought about the fact that the two would have probably left without telling them if Chan had not decided to stay up again. 

The three silently made their way to the door, a heavy silence suffocating the leader. 

≿————- ❈ ————-≾ 

_Coping_

In life, there many times that you needed to cope with.

There were many ways to cope with things.

However, there were usually two options:

Run away or face it,

But most choose to...

**ESCAPE**

≿————- ❈ ————-≾ 

That was the option that Hyunjin and Seungmin opted for: escape.

They wanted to escape the dorm, the world, and the reality. 

Chan watched as the two waved at him, turning around, heading towards the elevator. 

That was the last time Chan saw the both of them with smiles on their faces.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to escape school...


	4. Seungjin pt. 3

**Story 1 - 황.김 pt. 3/3**

* * *

It has been nearly one week and Chan had yet to receive a text or call from the two. They had not even bothered to update their social media, making it impossible for Chan to know what they were doing.

≿————- ❈ ————-≾ 

_Escape_

Is it simply just running away from the problem?

Or

Is it also the escaping the pain?

≿————- ❈ ————-≾ 

It has been well over one week and neither of the two had returned. Hyunjin had called Chan a few days after the one week was up, informing him that they had decided to stay a little longer than planned, seeing as they had not booked a return flight yet. However, that was the only call Chan received.

It was a gloomy evening and the members were all sitting around the dinner table, eating in silence. All the members were worried if something had happened to the two. Yes, they never mentioned how long they were extending their stay for, but it has been 3 weeks since Hyunjin called.

A knock could be heard on the door. 6 heads turned towards the direction, hoping that the two were standing on the other side, however that made now sense. They both had the key to the apartment, Chan made sure they had it with them when they left. Even if they did lose it, they both knew where the hidden key was located.

Chan went to open the door, revealing two policemen. Chan stood in shock as the two authority figures told him the reason why they were there and had asked Chan to gather the other members in the living room. 

Apparently, there had been reports of two people dying. Chan was about to defend the group, telling them that they had not left the house in recent weeks until he remembered that Hyunjin and Seungmin were not in the dorms or with the group at the moment. 

Hyunjin and Seungmin could not have committed murder, right?

≿————- ❈ ————-≾ 

_Murder_

No matter which case you looked at,

There were only two categories of murderers:

The insane, and the revenge seekers

≿————- ❈ ————-≾ 

> **[BREAKING] Two More Members of Stray Kids Confirmed Dead**
> 
> Earlier this week, a concerned neighbour called the police when he heard screaming in the holiday house next to his late in the night. However, by the time the police had arrived at the scene, no one was alive.
> 
> Confirmed to be an act of murder-suicide, Stray Kids member Hyunjin Hwang had murdered his partner, Seungmin Kim by stabbing him multiple times in the chest, hitting his heart around 9 times before leaving the knife in his heart. It is believed that Hwang then dragged the corpse into the bathroom before overdosing on tricyclic antidepressants and submerging himself while holding the body of his lover.
> 
> Although it had been a violent act of murder towards his lover, the people investigating the scene reported that both teenagers had a content smile on their faces. 
> 
> Investigations on what had lead to the crime taking place are being held and the remaining members of Stray Kids are being questioned for leads onto why exactly the two had decided to end their lives.
> 
> Both families have chosen to hold the funeral privately in the following weeks.
> 
> For the second time this year, we have lost another idol. Condolences to their members, family, and friends.
> 
> Written by A. L. 

 ≿————- ❈ ————-≾ 

Chan returned to the living room after leading the two policemen out the door. The atmosphere was heavy, no one made a sound. Suddenly, Jeongin burst into tears after letting everything sink in. Hyunjin and Seungmin were **gone**.

There was only one question lingering in the air: **WHY?**

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...there goes the first couple...


	5. Seungjin Back Story

 

 

 

 

****Back Story - 황.김** **

* * *

**~ H y u n j i n ~**

  
The Hwangs were known to be rich and wealthy. They were known for their successes in their respective businesses and they were known to have one son. However, no one has ever seen the son unless it was at a business gathering or celebration. Despite their success, if there was one flaw anyone has yet to notice, it was the way they viewed their only son. Unlike other parents who want the best for their child, no matter what it was, the Hwangs simply saw Hyunjin as puppet in their plan of making him take over the company.

Hwang Hyunjin was the only son of the Hwangs. He wish he wasn't. The boy was lonely. Everyday he was trapped inside his room, his private teacher forcing impossibly large amounts of information into his brain in hopes of satisfying his parents. No, the teacher did not care, all she wanted was to get praised and paid large amounts of money by the Hwangs. She abused him mentally, calling him names every time he got an answer wrong, slapping him whenever she thought he was not paying attention to her lessons.

The poor boy could do nothing but accept his 'punishment'; he had been brainwashed into thinking that every single thing he did wrong would bring him punishment. Over time, he talked less and less, eventually not talking at all until he was talked to first. The only one who noticed was his personal caretaker, Mrs. Kim.

She was hired to take care of him every other time of the day. She was the one who helped him go through numerous struggles he had for as long as he could remember. It was her who would always be by his side, talking to him when he was depressed, singing to him when he could not sleep, playing with him when he was bored. She was the one that awakened his passion for dancing that his parents disapproved of. When they found out that he had dancing with the help of Mrs. Kim, they fired her.

In her absence, Hyunjin became stubborn. He did not let anyone else take care of him, he stopped bothering to try in his lessons, he kicked everyone outside whenever they tried to be hired for the job of being his caretaker, in hopes of his parents realising that the only person capable to take care of him was Mrs. Kim. However, despite his efforts, his parents simply just stopped trying, leaving their failure of a son in the dark, ignoring his existence all together.

≿————- ❈ ————-≾ 

**S e t t i n g : H i g h   S c h o o l**  

Hyunjin sat at the back corner, the 'lonely corner' being the words that fell out of the lips of those always wanting to gossip about him. He had finally managed to gather up the courage to ask his parents to send him to a public school for his last few years of schooling. They agreed, seeing this as the perfect opportunity to get him to actually learn something after years of not making any progress with his private teacher. Needless to say, Hyunjin did not actually have any less knowledge then any of his peers. In fact, he was the top student. In between his private lessons, he would go to the library in his house and study on his own. His lack of progress in his private lessons was only him still being pissed at his parents for firing Mrs. Kim.

The door slammed open as the teacher walked in announcing that they will be having a transfer student today before the receptionist came in, guiding a certain brown-haired boy into the classroom. The classroom erupted into murmurs as the boy turned towards the class. Hyunjin heard whispers about how they were finally going to have a good-looking boy that was probably easier to get along with in the class. The teacher, Mr. Choi, raised his hands, instantly silencing the class, before getting the new boy to introduce himself. Said boy only used the chalk on the ledge of the board to write his name before turning back to the class and bowing, not uttering a single word.

_Kim Seungmin_

Seungmin headed towards the back, where there was an empty seat next Hyunjin. Hyunjin watched as the new boy quietly sat down, turning towards Hyunjin and muttering a quiet greeting before getting his things out from his bag. Hyunjin nodded his head as a sign that he heard him after all, Hyunjin does not talk to just anyone, especially if it was a stranger.

The rest of the lesson went by like the exact replica of Hyunjin's other days at school, his seatmate barely talked, rendering himself practically invisible. They had no interaction apart from the time Seungmin dropped his pen on Hyunjin's side of the floor and had asked the black-head to retrieve for him quietly. It was lunch and Hyunjin waited until everyone left the classroom before heading to the cafeteria to buy his lunch.

As he waited in line, he spotted the new boy walking out the cafeteria with his food in his hands. He stared at the cafeteria door curiously even when Seungmin's back had already disappeared through the closing doors. His curiousity quickly dissipated when his attention was grabbed by the cashier, waiting to take his order.

It took another 10 minutes before his number was called out. Receiving his food, Hyunjin bowed slightly, silently thanking the guy behind the counter before making his way out the cafeteria and towards the rooftop. Hyunjin opened the door to the rooftop, surprised when he found a boy lying down on the bench he normally sat on to bypass the lunch time. Getting closer, Hyunjin was not surprised when the face of the new boy came into view. The said boy was asleep, the leftovers of his lunch placed neatly on the ground below where he lay his head.

Hyunjin opted to sit behind the bench, considering the rooftop only had one bench; no one ever went up there anyways, no one until Hyunjin enrolled. Hyunjin put his leftovers to the side before putting on his headphones and dancing to whatever music he felt like listening to today. There was a standing mirror placed on one side of the rooftop. Hyunjin had learnt that the rooftop used to be a place where the former dance crew had used to practice before every one of the seven members graduated.

The music was too loud playing into Hyunjin's ear that he once again did not hear the bell signalling the end of lunch break. That in itself was not surprising (the teachers were used to seeing Hyunjin rushing into the classroom 10 minutes after class had started), what was surprising was Seungmin's sudden appearance in the reflection of the mirror. Hyunjin, who had not expected Seungmin to wake up (his sense of time was buried in his passion for dance), stopped dancing, standing there frozen while holding an awkward staring contest with other boy. Hyunjin's music was still blasting loudly in his ears and Seungmin, who figured that the dancing boy wouldn't quite hear him if he talked, motioned towards the door, mouthing the word 'class' to indicate to the dancer that class was about to start.

Hyunjin nodded, quickly turning his music off and putting his headphones away before making his was to his locker. To his surprise, Seungmin's locker was located across the corridor from his own, he had not even noticed that the mentioned locker had been empty for the whole year. Hyunjin made his way to class, following Seungmin who was about five metres in front of him. To say the teacher was surprised to see Hyunjin in time after a lunch break was an understatement. Said boy never appeared on time after lunch, always lost in his passion for dancing.

≿—-——- ❈ ————-≾

**T i m e : A f t e r   S c h o o l**  

Hyunjin dragged his foot as he followed the boy in front of him. He had been partnered with Seungmin for a group project, the other inviting him to his house to start on their project early. Hyunjin learnt that, unlike himself, the boy was not one to leave things until the last minute to do them. Seungmin was now leading Hyunjin to his house, considering the boy obviously did not know where the boys house would be.

Seungmin lead him to the part of the neighbourhood that Hyunjin could recognise instantly. Handing his ID to the guard standing at the gate, Seungmin ushered Hyunjin to follow him, before the gates closed. Seungmin had simply assumed that, since the school was quite an average school, Hyunjin was not a resident at the district and hence, would not be allowed into the district unless he was accompanied by a member. Needless to say, the leading boy was left quite flustered when Hyunjin showed the guard his ID, showing that he too was a resident of this high-security district. Quickly turning away, Seungmin hoped that Hyunjin had not seen the embarrassment riding on his face, evident in his blushing red cheeks.

When Seungmin's mother opened the door, Hyunjin had not expected to see the face of his favourite person facing him on the other side of the door. Mrs. Kim, who was also stunned for a few moments, let out a large grin when she registered the identity of the boy standing next to her son. Leaving her son in confusion, Mrs. Kim pulled the boy into her arms, hugging him like she had not seen him in years (which was true). Seungmin, who grew quite uncomfortable with his mother's over affectionate actions let out an awkward cough before entering the house. Of course he did know that his mother used to work with the Hwangs, nor did he know that Hyunjin was the only son of the Hwangs.

≿————- ❈ ————-≾ 

**T i m e : O n e   Y e a r   L a t e r**  

It has been one year and Hyunjin was stuck to Seungmin's side. Hyunjin had began to depend on Seungmin's presence, being quite possessive whenever Seungmin was separated from him. Seeing as how Hyunjin was the school's pride and prince, people started to attack Seungmin secretly before just insulting him in front of Hyunjin. Hyunjin, who had grown quite protective of the younger had threatened them before no one dared to touch or talk to Seungmin in such a manner again. No one dared to mess with the Hwangs.

Seungmin did not have many friends, his only true friend being Hyunjin, so he thought he was fine when Hyunjin threatened others to not interact with him. Sure he loved the older but he was beginning to feel a little bit lonely. Hyunjin has been quite possessive of him ever since the two became a couple. It wasn't until Seungmin broke down in Hyunjin's arms did Hyunjin figure out that he was being way to overprotective of the younger.

Hyunjin had started to give Seungmin a little freedom, allowing the younger to interact with people and making his own friends. Like this, Hyunjin managed let go of his possessive side. It was only temporary though.

The news of Mrs. Kim's sudden passing left Seungmin's lips as he hung up the phone, tears already falling. Mrs. Kim's death turned the two boys to each other, suddenly more dependent on each other in times of distress. Hyunjin's possessiveness started to resurface as the days following Mrs. Kim's death passed by. It seemed that whenever either of them suffered through extreme sadness or distress, Hyunjin's possessive side would resurface, pulling Seungmin away from reality and everything around them. Seungmin, who had been smart enough to notice this, made it his personal mission to keep the both of them from that side of the emotion spectrum, not wanting to have to be deprived of human interactions with people other than his boyfriend.

So why had Seungmin not broken up with Hyunjin yet? Simple; **love**. He was a child in love with someone who was in love with the idea of loving and owning someone else. Of course, Seungmin was not an object. He refused to be someone stripped down to being an object of possession but when it came to Hyunjin, Seungmin accepted anything and everything.

The two eventually managed to find a shared passion of music and had both decided to enter JYP to train to be idols. Luck was on their side when Chan, an older trainee had chosen both of them to be a part of the group he was tasked by JYP to create. No one, strictly no one knew of Hyunjin and Seungmin's past. All they knew was that the two were extremely close. They did not know the possessive Hyunjin nor did they know the depressed Seungmin. They did not know the lonely Hyunjin or Seungmin. Who they knew was the talkative and clingy Hyunjin as well as the dandy boy Seungmin, who was a random burst of cuteness mixed with a refined appearance.

It was not long before the members figured that the two were in a relationship. When the rest of the members confronted them on a Sunday night, the two hesitantly opened up to the others, ready to go and pack to leave the group. The two looked at each other in surprise when the Minho and Changbin announced their own relationships with Jisung and Felix respectively. They were not the only ones. Hyunjin smiled at Seungmin who returned the smile. Everything will be alright.

Like that, Hyunjin realised how much Seungmin meant to him. Hyunjin needed Seungmin like his life depended on him. Seungmin needed Hyunjin to fill his dull world. They needed each other like Yin needed Yang. Without the other they would be lost. Hence why they promised to be together forever... **no matter what.**

≿————- ❈ ————-≾

**T i m e : B e f o r e   D e a t h**

**S e t t i n g : J e j u   I s l a n d**

Hyunjin finally snapped. After letting the other 7 boys into his life and trusting them, Woojin had killed himself for reasons still unbeknownst to the members. Hyunjin was again flung into the possessive side, letting the vulnerable happiness, that he felt with the members, be consumed by the his possessive and unhealthy love for Seungmin. He only needed him, Kim Seungmin. When he stood in front of Seungmin with a knife in his hands, Seungmin knew that Hyunjin had finally lost it. He could not handle the fact that someone, whom he had decided to trust and is in no way related to him like someone like Mrs. Kim, had decided to kill himself.

Hyunjin had watched as Seungmin turned around, muttering a string of "I love you"s mixed with compliments for the elder as his last words. For the last time, Seungmin's breathe was taken away again, literally. Hyunjin was and has been the only person to ever take his breathe away and know it was certain that he will remain to be the only one who will do so. Seungmin felt his body fall to the ground as a knife pushed his skin and straight into his chest. Hyunjin stabbed his lover another eight times before moving to the counter and overdosing on sleeping drugs. Dragging Seungmin's body upstairs, Hyunjin placed Seungmin's body in the rosy bath tub that he had prepared beforehand. The drugs were not going to take effect until a little later.

Hyunjin lies in the bath tub, hugging the bloody and lifeless body of Seungmin as he thought about the times the two spent together. The two were always happy in the presence and comfort of each other. They shared kisses, hugs, tears, and lives. They opened up to each other when no one else was ever able to break down either of their walls. All thanks to a certain someone who waited for them in the afterlife.

All that was clear was that Hyunjin had been very possessive of Seungmin. He was overprotective, never letting the boy interact with many people. The said boy let him. Seungmin was in love with Hyunjin, he never wanted to disappoint the boy and would do anything for him. One could say he was whipped for the boy. However, on the other side of the relationship, Hyunjin was nothing but obsessed with the thought of Seungmin being his. It wasn't true love.

Looking back, Hyunjin realised that maybe, just maybe, once in his life, he **was** able to find true love with the boy in his arm. He was able to experience the euphoric feelings of being with someone who filled up his empty world, someone who he wished he could spend the rest of his life with.

Now, as Hyunjin laid in the bath tub, his eyes threatening to close, he pulled the dead boy closer to him, kissing him on the lips before finally letting go of the world, a content smile mirroring that of the love of his life. He could hear the distant sound of the ambulance, but much to his liking, he knew it was too late for either him or his love to be saved. Before his mind shut off, Hyunjin silently apologised and thanked the rest of the members of Stray Kids before promising Woojin that he and Seungmin would visit him soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that actually made sense


	6. Changlix pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I have no excuse but my lazy ass for not updating

**Story 2 - 서.이 pt. 1/3**

* * *

 

> **[BREAKING] STRAY KIDS MEMBERS CHANGBIN AND FELIX REVEALED TO BE DATING**
> 
> One of the most popular shipping pairs amongst STAYs has been revealed to be an official couple.
> 
> Earlier today, Dispatch released photos of the two members supposedly on a date. There were various moments in which the two boys were caught kissing, leading to the speculation that they were dating each other.
> 
> JYP Entertainment has released an official statement confirming their relationship.
> 
> _"We have confirmed with the two members in question that they are indeed in a relationship. The two boys have been with each other since a month after debut."_
> 
> So far, reactions online have been split between negative homophobic comments and encouraging comments for the two boys.
> 
> Written by A.L.

≿————- ❈ ————-≾ 

Changbin sighed as he shoved his phone in Felix's face, the hate comments filling the screen. The article was only released a few hours ago but the comment section was already filled with comments, both encouraging and hateful.

Felix scrolled through the comments, a single comment standing out amongst the others.

> _WTF!? How dare the fucking faggot steal MY Changbin?!?! FELIX I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH. IF YOU'RE READING THIS, BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK BECAUSE I WILL FUCKING FIND YOU, KIDNAP YOU, TORTURE YOU AND KILL YOU FOR STEALING MY HUSBAND FROM ME._

Needless to say, under that on comment were many other comments from comforting fans reprimanding the commenter for using such derogatory terms to describe someone who was brave enough to openly admit that they swung the other way. There were comments telling the fan to realise that Changbin would never be theirs and that he is the one in a happy relationship with Felix.

Sighing, Felix only ignored the comment, thinking lightly of it. He gave the phone back to his lover before offering to go across the street from their dorms and buy the rest of the members' drinks. It was his turn after all.

≿————- ❈ ————-≾

_Recovery_

Everyone's recovered at least once every day.

Whether it be from the typical deaths, heartbreaks, colds, and the flu,

or from the smaller things like burning your tongue, and failing a test,

People are always recovering.

It is our ability to recover and adapt that lets us continue our lives after a certain incident.

But, you don't always have to recover alone...

 ≿————- ❈ ————-≾

Felix made his way across the street. The sun was already starting to set and judging by the long line that could be seen from outside the café, it would be dark by the time Felix collects the drinks and makes his way back. That did not bother him though, after all, they were living right across from the café itself, making his way back to the dorms should not have been endangering of any sort, right?

Of course not. In this world, you are never safe no matter how close you were to home. Many people have been kidnapped or killed in the vicinity of their own homes. Especially if you were an idol. There are 'fans' that go through unimaginable lengths in order to show their 'love' for their idols. **Sasaengs**.

Felix walked out the café, turning towards the direction of their dorms before making his way home. When he was about to pass the alleyway near their dorm building, his face was covered by a cloth. Too slow to react, Felix accidentally breathed in and could feel himself losing consciousness. His limp body was caught by the assailant and dragged into the car waiting nearby.

Changbin looked at the clock for the nth time. _Where was Felix?_ It was almost 3 hours since Felix left and Changbin was beginning to worry. The café was a place that the members frequented. Changbin knew that at the time Felix went to buy their drinks, it would still be quite busy despite it being almost dark. He knew that it could take up to 1 hour, maybe even 2 hours, for their drinks for the assigned member to return with their drinks, however, it never reached 3 hours and Changbin doubted that it had anything to do with how busy the café was. He had tried to call Felix multiple times to no avail. Felix was always one to pick up his phone quickly, even if the person had to call a second time. His pick up rate on the second call was always 100%. The fact that Changbin had to call over 10 times for the younger not to pick up raised concern.

Getting up from his seat, Changbin made his way to Chan's room where he knew the older would be working on his music production. Changbin explained the situation to Chan as calmly as he could in the situation. However, as soon as he mentioned the *idea* of Felix going missing, Chan was already putting on his coat, rushing past Changbin. Changbin stood there stunned before quickly following in the leader's steps.

They arrived at the café to see that it was already closed before heading to the security office situated in the lobby of their dorm building, hoping to be able to see if Felix had even made it home.

Gone. He just disappeared. There was no Felix in any of the scenes apart from the time he left to go buy the members their drinks. He never made it back to the dorm building. Rushing off, Chan and Changbin spent the next 2 hours trying to find Felix, searching through every nook and cranny to see if he was hiding in one of his favourite spots.

It was when Changbin walked into the dorm dejected that he received a message.

 **Unknown**  
Hi Binnie!  
Doesn't he look absolutely gorgeous?  
_\-- > Attached video_  
_Click to view_

He knew he should not have, but Changbin clicked on the video out of curiousity. As soon as the video loaded, Changbin eyes furrowed. Who was this unknown and why were they sending him a torture video. However, before he could click out of the video, the camera zoomed in to a very recognisable face. _Felix_.

Stopping the video, Changbin ran to find Chan, who had retreated into his room after failing to find Felix. The two sat at the desk, both monitoring the video to see what had happened to Felix.

Felix was still wearing the white shirt he had on when he exited the dorm, except it was ripped and painted with blood, his own blood. The front of the shirt was ripped wide open, leaving his chest exposed. The two boys watched as a large gash was made across his chest. Blood spilled onto the floor and a loud scream was heard. The only sound that could be heard was Felix crying. However, that did not last long when a female figure was seen appearing on Felix's right side. She was holding a small dagger. She whispered into Felix's ear before smiling wickedly at the camera. Changing her position, she raised her arm that was holding the knife and pulled it down, shoving the knife deep into Felix's thighs before roughly pulling the knife out, licking the blood. She was a psycho. Felix, who had lost quite a decent amount of blood, had lost consciousness.

The girl walked closer to the camera and smile, mouthing the words _'don't worry, he's not dead'_   before waving at the camera and turning it off.

 **Unknown**  
Did you like the video, Binnie?  
I put a lot of effort into making the boy look as beautiful as he can for you.

 **Changbin**  
Who are you and what did you do to him?!  
I swear, if he dies I will personally come and kill you!

 **Unknown**  
Awww, why are you so cute  
But if you insist  
I'm your future wife!  
I love you so much Binnie  
You don't know how upset you've made me feel when it was revealed that you were in a relationship  
Much less with another guy  
I had to take matters into my own hands  
You belong to me and me only Binnie  
But if you don't want me,  
If I can't have you, then no one can  
Not even that cute boyfriend of yours

 **Changbin**  
You're sick  
Let Felix go or I will find you myself  
This is my last warning  
You better let him go

 **Unknown**  
Awww aren't you a protective one  
Don't worry, I won't kill him  
Just maybe have a little fun  
And leave him there to suffer  
I'm not crazy enough to kill someone

 **Changbin**  
The fact that you even kidnapped him already shows how crazy you are  
Let him go and hand yourself to the police  
At least then you might be able to live the rest of your life without your conscience bothering you

 **Unknown**  
You care!!  
I knew you loved me  
No one can resist me

 **Changbin**  
Frankly, I don't even know you  
Why should I care for you?

 **Unknown**  
Because I'm your future wife of course!

 **Changbin**  
The only future I have  
Is one with Felix  
So if you don't let him go  
I will find you and put you in jail

 **Unknown**  
Try me, Binnie  
_Seen_

Changbin stood up, planning to go to the police station and giving them the messages, however, as soon as a put a coat on, he received another message.

 **Unknown**  
Also, Binnie, don't even think about handing me into the police  
I have connections  
How else do you think I was never charged for the murders of many former idols?  
_Seen_

_Fuck_

How was Changbin supposed to put her in jail if she had connections?

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have no idea how to continue with the rest of the couples lmao  
> Don't worry though, I'll figure something out  
> Also, I do not have anything against the LGBT community and do not intend to use 'faggot' to offend anyone


	7. Changlix pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the motivation to write this because of a comment :)  
> Thank you for the comment ^^

**Story 2 - 서.이 pt. 2/3**

* * *

It has been almost 3 days since Felix was kidnapped and Changbin was beginning to become impatient. He could not wait for the police to actually do their job correctly.

Giving up trying to work on his music, Changbin shut down his computer, took his jacket and headed out, telling Chan that he was going out to clear his mind. He walked mindlessly along the path, letting his feet take him to wherever.

It was only three in the afternoon and the streets were still very busy with people traveling to wherever they needed to be. Changbin soon found himself walking along a familiar path to Han River, where Felix and he had their first date after becoming an official couple. It was also the place filled with so many memories of the younger and was Changbin's favourite place to go to when he needed to clear his mind. The park near Han River held so many memories between the two. Changbin remembered their first kiss under the moonlight after Changbin confessed to Felix. He remembered the time when he found Felix sitting in the rain after they had their first argument as a couple. He remembered the time he thought Felix was cheating on him with a girl who he later found out was his older sister.

Changbin wanted Felix to be by his side again. He wanted the younger to hold him when he was feeling down. He _craved_ for the freckled boy's touches, kisses, and hugs. He terribly missed his lover's terrible jokes and how the younger would pout when Changbin denied him a kiss. Changbin could only hope that Felix was alright; he _needed_ him to be alright. If Felix died, he did not know what he would do with his life.

Deciding to return to the dorms, Changbin was about to leave the park when he received a text message.

 **Unknown**  
Not even going to save lover boy?  
I knew you never loved him  
But since I feel a little empathy for him  
Here is his location  
_Location shared_  
You should visit him as soon as possible Binnie :)  
Who knows when I might feel like just stabbing him in the heart ~~

 **Changbin**  
Don't you dare touch him  
I'm on my way  
_Seen_

≿————- ❈ ————-≾ 

 _ _Rescue__  
A harder task than anyone ever gave credit for.  
Thinking that one can rescue someone,  
Or something by themselves,  
Is a mistake people can not afford to make.

≿————- ❈ ————-≾ 

Changbin arrived at the location sent by the unknown number. Like many movies, it was an abandoned building just outside of Seoul. Shaking he made his way to the entrance. At this point, Changbin knew he was digging his own grave; he had no plan and had not messaged Chan telling him where he was going. There was no reception in this area of Korea and Changbin could almost see his death.

Opening the door, he really had not expected anything, _no_ , he had expected nothing, but what he saw was the exact replication of his nightmare. Felix was tied up on a chair with metal chains, his white shirt was soaked in blood. His small frame was even smaller than in Changbin's memories and he knew that they had been starving him since the day they had captured him. His face was marked with many scares from what Changbin guessed was from days of torture. Felix was gagged with a cloth that was also soaked in blood. Changbin was at least relieved to see no signs of rape. Changbin noticed that Felix was not moving. Whether he was dead or just unconscious, Changbin could not tell in his panicked state.

Running towards Felix's direction, Changbin completely forgot that the kidnapper was somewhere in the warehouse as he ran to Felix, wanting only to set the younger free and bring him to the hospital. Only, this was not like in the movies where the hero was able to rescue the victim and get away with minor injuries. It was reality; a reality where Changbin was knocked unconscious by the unknown attacker whose face Changbin caught a glimpse of before falling into the darkness.

Unlike Felix, when Changbin woke up, his hands were the only part of his body tied up. He looked around the room they were in. They had been moved to another room in the warehouse and the daunting prison-like door that was the only obstacle between them and their escape was sealed shut by a sturdy bolt and lock.

Upon hearing a small whimper calling his name, Changbin turned his attention to where the sound came from. Felix had regained consciousness and was tearing up at the sight of finally seeing Changbin in front of him. Changbin, with the help of the wall, stood up and made his way towards his boyfriend. He kneeled down in front of the boy and both boys cried in the presence of each other; Changbin muttering 'sorry', 'I'm here', and 'it's going to be okay' on repeat. However, both boys knew that the situation they were in was nowhere near 'okay'.

Calming down, Changbin began to work on freeing his hands. It was not the fact that he had learned how to get out of situations like these that made it possible for him to free himself, but rather the fact that the rope was tied really loosely by his perpetrator. Once free, he made his way to Felix, untying the boy from the chair. Groaning in pain, Felix was guided to rest upright against the wall, Changbin placing himself next to him. He held Felix in his arms as the two fell asleep after tiring themselves mentally from crying so much earlier.

≿————- ❈ ————-≾

 _Comfort_  
One of humankind's greatest strength when trying to survive.  
No matter the severity of the situation,  
Comfort was something that can aid people to persevere through tough situations.

≿————- ❈ ————-≾ 

It has been a week since Chan received a text of photo of Changbin and Felix, cuddled up in the corner of a dark room. There was a chair soaked in blood sitting in the middle of the said room and bundles of rope lying on the floor, some bloody, some not.

Along with the photo, a warning was sent for him not to call the police. It was the exact same warning as the one that the kidnapper had sent Changbin only ten days prior.

 

> **[Breaking] Stray Kids' Changbin and Felix has been reported missing**
> 
> Earlier last week, it was rumoured that Stray Kids member and leader, Bang Chan, as reported Changbin and Felix as missing, sparking worry in fans, friends, and families alike.
> 
> JYP Entertainment has released an official statement saying that they are in the middle of trying to track the culprit and save the two idols.
> 
> _This is JYP Entertainment. Since the day Felix was reported missing, we have been working with the police to find him. However, it seems as though Changbin had received text messages from the culprit and had decided on his own to go and save Felix by himself. We have been unable to get into contact with Changbin and their leader, Bang Chan, has told us that Changbin had also been kidnapped. We would like to ask the assistant of all the fans to help find the two. We are determined to catch the culprit behind this._
> 
> Many artists, who were well known to have good relationships with the members of Stray Kids have updated their SNS in hopes of finding the couple.
> 
> We hope that Felix and Changbin are both safe wherever they are and will be rescued as soon as possible.
> 
> Written by A.L.

Chan threw his phone onto his bed, crying out in frustration before letting himself fall back onto his bed. There has been no progress in finding out who kidnapped the two and where they were being kept. Closing his eyes, Chan could not help but think that it was his fault for being such a bad leader, not being able to help any of his members.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of ideas for those short breaks I put between sections...I might just leave it out in the future chapters


End file.
